


When Sun Goes Down

by Oxyz



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: AU, Action, Detective, F/M, Gen, Horror, Mythology - Freeform, evil spirits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в город пришло зло, он появился незамедлительно. Люди роптали перед ним, презирали его и боялись. Но он был единственным, кто мог изгнать из этих краёв поселившегося в них демона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Paul Bettany.  
> AU, в котором Пастырь - охотник на всевозможную нечисть. Действие происходит в нашем современном мире.  
> В основу данной истории легли легенды о демонах вештицах, хотя, конечно, интерпретированы автором они были несколько по-своему. Также упоминаются африканские злые духи йиены.  
> Пол Беттани в роли Пастыря Пола, Его жена Дженнифер Коннели в роли офицера полиции Дженнифер (потому что я люблю этих двоих, они канон <3).

Когда в город пришло зло, он появился незамедлительно, как будто знал наверняка, где люди нуждались в его помощи. Он не получал радушных приглашений. Перед ним роптали, его презирали и боялись. Но он был единственным, кто мог изгнать из этих краёв поселившегося в них демона.

Было много других. Профессионалов, любителей, просто любопытных, ищущих чудес и не представляющих, что может обитать в темноте. Но он был лучшим из всех.

Некоторые поговаривали, что господь уже давно покинул этого человека, что он заключил сделку с дьяволом ради власти над земными демонами. Множество слухов окружало его. В разных частях света люди болтали разное, и в мирное время его гнали отовсюду. Но, стоило где-то объявиться настоящему злу, как он тут же возникал там – одинокий, молчаливый, наводящий не меньший страх, чем какая-нибудь потусторонняя тварь.

Он явился в город на байке – транспорте, который меньше всего подходил странствующему благочестивому священнику. Впрочем, на служителя церкви он не походил и внешне. Бритая голова, кожаная куртка, высокие сапоги на шнуровке. Во всё лицо – застаревший, уродливый выжженный шрам в виде креста.

Он остановил байк напротив главного полицейского управления, взметнув громадные клубы сухой, горячей пыли. Хотя «главное управление» – слишком громкое определение для двухэтажного небольшого здания с соответствующей вывеской.

Да что там говорить, это затерявшееся в пустыне поселение даже на карте не было обозначено. Городок насчитывал едва ли пять тысяч душ – забытых цивилизацией. Если бы поселившаяся здесь тварь стёрла каждого из них с лица земли, весь остальной мир этого бы даже не заметил.

Дверь здания, старая и иссохшая, громко заскрипела, когда из неё вышла офицер полиции. Она настороженно замерла на крыльце, поднеся к лицу ладонь, чтобы спрятать глаза от слепящего солнца. Это была молодая женщина, ростом выше среднего, с копной тёмных волос, убранных в хвост, с ровными, красивыми чертами лица. Она была в форменной одежде, которая подчёркивала её несколько мальчишескую угловатую фигуру, рукава были закатаны до локтей, очевидно, из-за сильной жары.

Офицер с минуту разглядывала новоприбывшего путника, ожидая, пока он заглушит мотор, после чего обратилась к нему:

– Заплутали, сэр?

Ей хорошо был виден шрам на его лице, так что его прозвище она тоже знала, как знала и то, что он явился по адресу. Но приличия требовали от неё проявления уважения к человеку, который – пока что – не совершил ничего предосудительного.

– Я ищу местную церковь, – ответил он хрипло, как будто по пути ему в горло набилось песка.

– Могу я узнать, с какой целью?

– А для чего обычно ходят в церковь? – ответил он вопросом на вопрос, который мгновенно отозвался в женщине волной раздражения. Она спустилась с крыльца и приблизилась к незнакомцу, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда.

– У каждого свои цели, сэр, – она выделила интонацией последнее слово, подчёркивая, что он вежливых обращений точно не заслуживал, – назовите цель своего визита в город.

Она остановилась рядом с ним, ниже него на две головы. Он смотрел на неё сверху вниз, спокойно, без тени эмоций на искорёженном лице.

– Экзорцизм, – сказал он, – охота. Как угодно.

Офицер поджала губы.

– Слухи не врут, – мрачно произнесла она, – вы и правда не самый приятный собеседник. Пастырь?

– Так меня называют, – кивнул он, проигнорировав её фразу.

– А что, если бы вам вместо меня встретился полицейский из тех, что даже в нынешние времена отвергают существование потустороннего? – усмехнувшись краем губ, поинтересовалась она.

Таких людей по-прежнему оставалось много. Даже после того, как в мир пришли демоны, в разных уголках света оставались порой целые города, тысячи и десятки тысяч людей, которые так ни разу и не повстречались лицом к лицу с нечистью. Трудно было судить, повезло ли им в этом или наоборот.

– Но вы ведь не отвергаете этого, офицер, – отпарировал Пастырь, не изменившись в лице. Даже если он и стремился посоревноваться с ней в остроумии, по его взгляду этого невозможно было понять. Он был слишком холоден и безучастен, чтобы от него можно было ожидать шуток.

– Меня зовут Дженнифер, – представилась она, никак не отреагировав на его последнюю реплику, – и, с вашего позволения, я сопровожу вас до места назначения.

Пастырь едва заметно кивнул в знак согласия.

* * *

Это не было жестом доброй воли с её стороны или чем-то в этом роде. Напротив. Пастырь беспричинно раздражал её и не вызывал ни капли доверия. Поэтому она решила лично проследить за тем, чтобы этот мрачный тип не потревожил местных жителей. Если это значило не выпускать его из поля зрения до самого позднего вечера, она готова была это сделать.

Скоординировав свои действия с начальником управления, Дженнифер выкатила со стоянки свой мотоцикл. Охотник не высказал никаких протестов – ни когда она вровень следовала за его байком, ни когда устремилась следом в крохотную церквушку на окраине городка.

Обитель господа-спасителя в этом месте больше напоминала полузаброшенную воскресную школу, так там было пустынно и пыльно. Под куполом гнездились несколько сонных голубей, большинство скамеек внизу были сдвинуты к стенам и накрыты посеревшей от грязи тканью, канун перед распятием насчитывал лишь пару давно оплавившихся до основания свечей.

– Почему люди больше не приходят в церковь? – спросил Пастырь, осматриваясь. Гулкое эхо его голоса вознеслось к потолку, всполошив пару птиц.

– Потому что они больше не верят в то, что это божий храм, – ответила Дженнифер. Ей и самой было слегка не по себе в этом месте, поэтому она старалась держаться поближе к выходу. Но при этом и не выпускала своего спутника из поля зрения, – именно здесь нашли первого пострадавшего. Прямо на алтаре.

– Расскажите мне, – Пастырь приблизился к указанному месту, внимательно осмотрел его, коснулся кончиками пальцев престола. Дженнифер поёжилась, наблюдая за ним.

– Сначала решили, что в городе объявился пришлый маньяк, безбожник. Потому что убили женщину.

– А женщина не имеет права входить в алтарь.

– Да. Но когда её осмотрели, стало ясно, что это сделал не человек. Даже очень сильному мужчине было бы не под силу сотворить такое, – Дженнифер сглотнула, вспомнив снимки, которые видела в отчётах – её рёбра были просто… выломаны. Вся грудная клетка разворочена. Как будто что-то стремилось вырваться из неё. Изнутри неё.

Пастырь неопределённо хмыкнул.

– Почему вы решили, что это сделал не дикий зверь?

– На много миль вокруг уже давно не водится никаких крупных зверей. В городе даже собак не осталось.

– Ни одной собаки на целый город? – уточнил Пастырь, как будто это было важной деталью. – Как давно?

Дженнифер ненадолго задумалась.

– Уже пару лет как. В какой-то момент они просто исчезли. Никто не знает, что случилось.

– Хорошо. Что насчёт других трупов?

– Вам не интересно узнать, что ещё было не так с первой жертвой? – раздражённо произнесла Дженнифер. Её раздражал пришлый охотник, который расхаживал по этой, знакомой ей с детства, церквушке так, словно был здесь хозяином; её злило то, что она не может справиться с ощущением, будто что-то не так, словно что-то чужеродное наблюдало из-за угла, выжидая момента для нападения.

– Я уже знаю, – спокойно отозвался из-за алтаря Пастырь. Он присел на корточки и разглядывал плохо отмытые от крови доски под ногами, – у неё не было сердца.

Дженнифер непонимающе нахмурилась.

– Вы знаете, что за демон это сделал?

– Нет, – ответил он, выпрямляясь. И удостоился весьма многозначительного взгляда в спину. – Сколько всего было жертв?

– Четырнадцать.

– За полтора года?

– Что вам известно? – взорвалась Дженнифер. – Вы слишком уж хорошо осведомлены.

Пастырь коротко глянул на неё через плечо и вышел из-за алтаря, держа что-то в сложенных лодочкой ладонях.

– Я всего-навсего исхожу из своего опыта. Мне доводилось видеть подобное прежде.

Он приблизился к недоверчиво глядящей на него Дженнифер и продемонстрировал свою находку: высохший, скукоженный трупик бабочки. Крылья у неё были угольно-чёрные и изодранные, но на них можно было заметить крошечные красные точки.

– Что это за разновидность? Никогда таких раньше не видела.

Пастырь разомкнул руки и тщательно отряхнул их.

– Убийства продолжаются полтора года. По одному в месяц, я прав? За исключением пары месяцев в году, – Дженнифер молча кивнула, глядя на бабочку на полу. Затем наступила на неё. Трупик негромко хрустнул под подошвой её ботинка, – убивали только женщин?

– Верно.

– Среди них были беременные? – Дженнифер медленно подняла на него глаза. – Спасибо. Это всё, что я хотел знать.

* * *

Казалось, в церкви Пастырь исчерпал свой лимит красноречия. Весь оставшийся день он молчал. Не проронил ни слова, когда Дженнифер показывала ему остальные места преступлений, и не отвечал ни на какие вопросы. Из-за чего она, проникшаяся было к нему какой-никакой симпатией, даже уважением, снова ощутила раздражение и на всякий случай проверила наручники на поясе форменных брюк.

О доверии речи быть не могло: охотник был слишком скрытен. Сам о себе он не рассказывал ничего, а среди тех слухов, что неизменно сопровождали его, было больше тех, что заставляли относиться к нему настороженно. И бояться его тоже – в какой-то мере.

Дженнифер много слышала о нём. С тех самых пор, как ещё, будучи подростком, осознала, что мир – настоящий мир – по-настоящему кишит неведомыми тварями. Не так-то просто смириться даже с тем, что ад на самом деле существует. Нелегко признать, что вся та нечисть, которая прежде представлялась лишь сублимацией общечеловеческих страхов, вполне реальна. Невыразимое облегчение – выяснить, что где-то есть и борцы с этими тварями.

Когда врата ада разверзлись, и потусторонние существа заполонили города, перестав скрываться, желающих сражаться с ними оказалось на удивление много. Большинство из них были просто излишне амбициозны. Жертвы медиа-культуры, которая долгие десятилетия использовала образы древнего зла в литературе, кино, индустрии видеоигр. Эти самоуверенные дети не представляли для демонов серьёзной угрозы.

Но оказалось, что в мире есть и «профессионалы». Особенные люди, специально обученные, обладающие навыками, необходимыми для выживания и защиты тех, кто не мог самостоятельно за себя постоять. Их было немного, но каждый из них стоил, пожалуй, сотни вдохновлённых фильмами о супергероях юнцов.

Поначалу охотников боготворили. Однако скоро начали бояться их и сторониться. Тех, кто хотел учиться сражаться с нечистью, как профи, стали считать ненормальными, аутсайдерами. Люди стремились жить в подобии мира, лишь бы не развязывать общечеловеческую войну. Очень быстро вошли в массовые повседневные привычки всевозможные суеверия. Мир поглотила религия, потому что вдруг оказалось, что молитвы защищают от тварей. Обыденными атрибутами одних стали иконы, других – обереги и талисманы. Третьи учили древние заклинания и создавали свои. Против нечисти работало почти всё, что сохранилось в целости в старых книгах по магии.

С точки зрения Дженнифер, в мире ничего не изменилось. Да, демоны, злые духи, призраки и чёрт знает что ещё стали реальны и прочно вошли в современность. Но люди ведь ко всему так или иначе привыкают. Как когда-то вошли в обиход средства связи, интернет, как в некий момент времени стали возможны полёты в космос – точно так же и нечисть с годами превратилась просто в часть жизни. Она изменила мироустройство, но в целом всё осталось почти что по-прежнему. Кроме того, были даже целые города, которые по-прежнему отвергали всякие доказательства существования потустороннего. Но мир, как ни странно, не разделился из-за этого на две враждующие фракции.

Охотники на нечисть поддерживали порядок и равновесие в тех частях света, где это было необходимо. Не случалось никаких массовых атак. Просто демоны и духи переставали прятаться. Прежде загадочные события нашли свои причины и объяснения. Хотя и не все.

Нечисти было много, в том числе той, о которой было известно лишь профессиональным охотникам. Самым осведомлённым среди них и был Пастырь.

Дженнифер знала, что он получил своё прозвище из-за шрама-ожога в виде креста на лице. Никто не мог сказать наверняка, в результате каких событий он был искалечен таким образом. Но Дженнифер помнила, что этот шрам у него был не всегда. И именно после того, как его лицо было обезображено, Пастыря начали бояться и гнали практически отовсюду.

Само собой разумелось, что ожог он приобрёл в каком-то из многочисленных сражений с нечистью. Учитывая его славу, это был очевидный вывод. Однако по своему опыту Дженнифер было хорошо известно, что не всегда следовало судить людей лишь по тому, что о них говорили. Люди вообще склонны повторять за другими самую разную ересь, зачастую даже не задумываясь о том, услышали они правду или просто приняли на веру чужое мнение.

Хотя, лично повстречавшись с Пастырем, Дженнифер поняла, почему его сторонились и предпочитали говорить о нём плохое, забывая о том, что в каждую битву с демоном он вступал ради этого самого, косо на него смотрящего человечества. Благодаря пролитой им нечистой крови бесчисленное множество людей сохранило свои жизни. Но он взамен медленно лишался своей собственной человечности, всё больше становясь похожим на тех тварей, что он убивал.

Его холодность отталкивала, как и нарочитая манера говорить только по делу, не растрачиваясь на что-либо ещё. Его поведение исключало соответствие каким-то общепринятым культурным требованиям вроде того же поддержания бессмысленных диалогов. Он не располагал к себе, напротив, был замкнут и демонстрировал отсутствие заинтересованности в чём-либо, помимо своего предназначения.

Может быть, он поступал правильно, ставя себя подобным образом. Может быть, он просто научился делать вид, что его не волнует всякое социальное взаимодействие, потому что знал, что общество, склонное судить по внешности, всё равно его не примет. Нельзя было сказать наверняка. Но, в любом случае, должно быть, жилось ему нелегко. Так решила для себя Дженнифер.

 

Когда были осмотрены все места, где происходили убийства, солнце уже почти зашло за горизонт. Пастырь, проследив, как последний луч скрылся за крышами домов, наконец отмер и снова заговорил.

– Езжайте домой, офицер, – произнёс он, обращаясь к Дженнифер, – и постарайтесь сегодня больше никуда не выходить, даже если вам будет казаться, что это необходимо.

Она, услышав это, сложила руки на груди и резко вскинула подбородок.

– Вы правда считаете, что я позволю вам в одиночку разгуливать по городу? – скептически поинтересовалась она. – Уверены, что заслужили моё доверие?

– Сегодня ночью будет опасно.

– Я работаю в полиции уже не первый год. Не стоит говорить мне об опасности.

Пастырь помолчал. На город медленно опускались сумерки.

– Скоро совсем стемнеет, – в который раз проигнорировал он её реплику, – вам будет безопаснее дома.

– Знаете, что? Чёрта с два, – взорвалась Дженнифер. Её выводила из себя его манера так общаться. Кроме того, она по-прежнему не видела причин ему доверять и потому не намеревалась выпускать его из виду даже на минуту. Она готова была помочь ему разобраться с поселившейся в городе тварью – но только с условием, что она лично проконтролирует его «работу». И шеф полиции полностью разделял её позицию, когда давал добро на сопровождение по местам преступлений. – Я иду с вами, и это не обсуждается.

Ей показалось, что во взгляде Пастыря промелькнула тень эмоций. И по тому, как он на долю секунды скривил губы, поняла, что это был скепсис. От осознания этого факта у неё значительно прибавилось раздражения, и она излишне резко запрыгнула на свой мотоцикл.

– Что ж, ваше право, – Пастырь неспешно оседлал свой собственный байк, – моё дело – предупредить.

Дженнифер воинственно глянула на него и завела мотор.

* * *

К её удивлению, Пастырь, не говоря ни слова, направился обратно к церкви. Затормозил за добрую сотню метров от поворота, за которым начиналась подъездная дорога к зданию, и дальше пошёл пешком. Дженнифер молча последовала за ним.

Задавать вопросы не имело смысла: Пастырь, припарковав свой байк, отстегнул от него увесистую сумку – значит, собирался либо проводить в церкви какой-то ритуал, либо заняться сразу изгнанием беса. Хотя последнее выглядело сомнительно, по крайней мере, в её понимании, ведь в церкви они не обнаружили никаких признаков того, что там обитает хоть кто-то (или что-то). С другой стороны – уже давно стемнело, и поручиться за свою компетентность в подобных вопросах Дженнифер не могла.

В какой-то момент ей пришла в голову мысль о том, не ловушка ли это. Но она быстро отбросила её. Пастырь достаточно настойчиво пытался спровадить её домой, а не зазывал в пустынное место ночью. Да и кроме того – он ведь был знаменитым охотником на нечисть. И если бы он охотился не только на демонов или призраков – непременно появились бы слухи, людям дай только повод посмаковать какую-нибудь мерзость, особенно о таких, как он. Но Пастырь, какой бы славой ни пользовался, всё же оставался в некотором смысле уважаемым профессионалом своего дела. Его интересовало только потустороннее.

В церковь они вошли зачем-то через заднюю дверь. Несколько минут постояли на пороге, привыкая к темноте, затем Пастырь прошёл в алтарь, в котором днём нашёл мёртвую бабочку, опустился на корточки возле престола и принялся мелом, извлечённым из сумки, чертить на полу какие-то символы. Дженнифер наблюдала за ним от окна, сквозь которое не слишком ярко светила едва народившаяся луна.

– Что это за знаки? – спросила она, отчего-то шёпотом. Почему в темноте всегда хочется говорить шёпотом?

Она не ждала, что он станет ей что-то объяснять. Но он неожиданно ответил, чем немало её удивил.

– Руническая магия. Знак призыва демона.

– Я всегда считала, что руны предназначены для гадания.

– Не только.

– Хотя я вообще мало знаю о магии. Она меня никогда особенно не интересовала.

Её маленькое откровение ожидаемо осталось без ответа. Пастырь, закончив чертить один символ, обошёл престол и принялся рисовать другой. Дженнифер рассматривала тот, что уже был закончен, пытаясь понять, знакомо ли ей в нём хоть что-нибудь.

Не считая того, что Пастырь малевал на полу уже какое-то совсем немыслимое сочетание символов, ничего не происходило. В заброшенном божьем храме стояла умиротворённая тишина. Дженнифер, так и не обнаружив ничего занимательного в ровных меловых линиях, принялась скучающе разглядывать церковное убранство, которое итак было знакомо ей с детства: родители неизменно приводили её сюда на службы каждое воскресенье. Когда ещё были живы.

– И каково назначение этого? – снова спросила она, устав пялиться на канделябр под потолком. – Какая-нибудь ловушка для демона?

– Знак защиты.

– Так мы всё-таки вызываем сюда демона? И что будем делать, ловить на живца? – она и сама поняла, что переборщила с саркастическим тоном, и немного устыдилась, когда Пастырь коротко глянул на неё исподлобья, после чего снова молча уткнулся в свои символы. – Извините. Я просто не понимаю, что вы собираетесь делать. Что мне делать.

– Вы всё ещё можете отправиться домой. Пока не поздно.

– Я не поеду домой, это не обсуждается, – устало перебила его она, – было бы неплохо, если бы вы рассказали мне, что намереваетесь делать.

Пастырь закончил чертить второй символ и выпрямился, отряхнул руки от мела. Снова полез в свою сумку и достал какой-то небольшой предмет, легко умещающийся у него на ладони, завёрнутый в светлую тряпицу. Он аккуратно развернул её, и Дженнифер увидела самый обычный камень.

– Если вы решили побить здесь окна, будьте готовы ночевать в участке.

– Это гранитный глаз йиены, – уже привычно не отреагировал Пастырь на колкость.

– Что?

– Артефакт, – Дженнифер вздохнула и ничего не стала говорить, ожидая продолжения. И Пастырь пояснил: – с его помощью можно узнать будущее.

– Так вы хотите узнать, кто станет следующей жертвой?

– Возможно.

В вероятности и предсказания Дженнифер верилось с трудом. Ей вообще начинало казаться, что она зря теряет время. И закрались подозрения о том, что Пастырь просто-напросто пытается её спровадить, демонстрируя какие-то не несущие особо смысла фокусы. Они пробыли в церкви уже с полчаса, за которые не произошло ровным счётом ничего. И Дженнифер начинала сомневаться в том, что что-то в принципе должно было произойти.

Но пока что она держала сомнения при себе. В конце концов, слава, тянувшаяся за этим охотником, образовалась не на пустом месте – и не за один год.

Пастырь, закрыв глаза, стоял рядом со знаком призыва и чуть поглаживал камень кончиками пальцев. Секунды тянулись медленно, и Дженнифер снова начала скучать.

Когда она уже готова была его окликнуть, он вдруг сам подал голос.

– Вы должны уйти. Немедленно.

Дженнифер, не сдержавшись, чертыхнулась и устремила на него злобный взгляд.

– Это вам так камень сказал? – повысив голос, высказалась она. Хотела было сказать что-то ещё, но вдруг замерла, забыв все слова.

В окно стремительно влетела как будто светящаяся в лунном свете бабочка. Совсем небольшая, с чёрными, пушистыми крыльями. Она летела прямо на Дженнифер, слишком быстро для насекомого, по странной прямой траектории. Дженнифер не задумываясь вытянула вперёд руку. Ей захотелось поймать эту красивую бабочку, позволить ей сесть себе на ладонь, разглядеть поближе, аккуратно потрогать крылья и изучить причудливый узор из маленьких красных точек на них.

Бабочка подлетела совсем близко, когда Дженнифер вдруг почувствовала, что падает. Она неуклюже переставила ноги, выставила вытянутые руки перед собой – и приземлилась на пыльный пол церкви, ударившись коленом. Боль мгновенно привела её в сознание: она тряхнула головой и нашла взглядом Пастыря. Он стоял на том месте, где секунду назад была она сама, и сжимал в кулаке что-то маленькое, но невероятное сильное, что билось в его сомкнутой ладони, стараясь вырваться на свободу. Ему явно стоило больших усилий продолжать это удерживать.

– Что это такое? Чёрт, – Дженнифер вскочила на ноги, не понимая, что происходит, но интуиция подсказывала ей, что нужно взять себя в руки, собраться, – Пастырь, что мне делать?

– Сумка, – процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы. Она мгновенно бросилась в алтарь, схватила необходимое, – флягу, быстро, – без лишних вопросов она выцепила из сумки металлическую фляжку для алкоголя, скрутила колпачок, – теперь лей.

Дженнифер не колебалась. За долю секунды она подлетела к Пастырю и вылила ему на руку содержимое. В ноздри ударил резкий запах бензина. Существо, которое он сжимал в кулаке, забилось вдвойне сильнее и вырвалось, но тут же беспомощно упало на пол, затрепыхалось, забило вымокшими и отяжелевшими крыльями. Пастырь, схватив засмотревшуюся Дженнифер за плечи, оттащил её назад и закрыл собой. Она на секунду потеряла бабочку из виду, а, когда снова глянула через плечо Пастыря на то место, где она была, удивлённо охнула.

Вместо крохотного насекомого на полу билась чёрная фигура, чем-то напоминающая женскую, но более угловатую, какую-то костлявую. Её молочно-белая кожа светилась в свете луны. Дженнифер не могла с уверенностью сказать, походило ли существо полностью на человека, было ли оно одето – она не могла ничего разглядеть из-за длинных и слипшихся чёрных волос, оплетающих его тело. Оно было мокрым, как поняла Дженнифер, из-за вылитого на него бензина – тёмная лужа расползалась вокруг и впитывалась в ветхие пыльные доски.

Существо покопошилось на полу ещё немного, затем пронзительно вскрикнуло и резко поднялось. Ростом оно оказалось даже выше Пастыря, а в нём было под два метра. Либо же тварь показалась гигантской, потому что была тощей, угловатой и стояла на фоне окна, с бьющим из-за спины призрачным светом.

– Господь всемогущий, – прошептала Дженнифер, вцепляясь в руку Пастыря, – что… это?

– Вештица, – ответил он, – из-за бензина она не слишком опасна. К тому же, сегодня новолуние, и она голодна. Но лучше всё-таки держаться подальше. По крайней мере, тебе.

– Это она убивала женщин?

– Да. Она питается человеческими сердцами и эмбрионами. Если были случаи, когда младенцы умирали от кровопотери без видимых повреждений – это тоже была она.

Дженнифер снова охнула, с опаской наблюдая, как тварь медленно выпутывается из собственных волос.

– И как её убить?

– Достаточно просто. Но мне мешаешь ты.

Вештица убрала волосы с лица и оказалась похожа на самую обычную женщину – если не считать неестественной белизны кожи – даже красивую, но сильно измождённую. У неё были острые скулы, ввалившиеся щёки, тонкие губы и запавшие в череп глаза. Нечеловеческим был взгляд – внимательный, застывший, как у животного, который заприметил добычу. Она склонила голову набок, потянула носом воздух. И уставилась прямо на Дженнифер, игнорируя Пастыря, который закрывал её собой.

Дженнифер ощутила, как к горлу у неё подступает паника. Она до боли сжала пальцы на предплечье Пастыря, во все глаза смотря на чудовище, замершее всего в паре метров и, кажется, вознамерившееся нападать.

Дженнифер только сейчас поняла, что ей стоило послушаться Пастыря, когда тот просил её уйти. Он бы наверняка легко справился с этим монстром, будь он в церкви один. Но она была здесь вместе с ним – и мешала ему. Он вынужден был защищать её и потому должен был действовать осторожно, ограниченный в возможностях.

– Если я побегу? – прошептала она побледневшими губами. Он коротко мотнул головой.

– Нельзя.

– Она хочет сожрать моё сердце, да? Чтобы стать сильнее?

– Она сейчас ослаблена, – уклончиво ответил Пастырь, но Дженнифер поняла, что права.

– Что мне делать? – ей показалось, что не хватило дыхания произнести слова, что это была только беспомощная мысль – но он услышал её.

– Как только я скажу, беги в алтарь. Встань в знак защиты. И не двигайся.

Она сглотнула и плотно сжала губы. Медленно разжала пальцы. Вештица следила за каждым её движением. Казалось, она вся обратилась в каменную статую, двигались только её зрачки, не выпуская из поля зрения добычу.

Пастырь медленно отвёл полу куртки и вытянул из-за пазухи два длинных лезвия с кожаными рукоятями. Они скрипнули, когда он крепко сжал их в ладонях. Демоница дёрнула головой и зашипела. Во рту у неё оказались два ряда мелких, заострённых, как у кошки, зубов. Она растопырила тощие, костлявые руки – и Дженнифер увидела острые, загнутые когти на удлинённых пальцах. Тварь пригнулась, явно вознамерившись атаковать в прыжке.

Пастырь внимательно следил за ней – сосредоточенный и напряжённый. Дженнифер поймала себя на том, что мысленно читает молитву, хотя она считала, что уже много лет как позабыла их все. Оказалось, что нет – в нужный момент знакомые строчки сами всплыли в памяти, безошибочно, даже ни одного слова не затерялось, всё как по библии.

Вештица, казалось, понимала, что её потенциальная жертва молится, и продолжала шипеть – коротко и отрывисто. Но не было похоже, что молитва достаточно сильно пугала её. Да что там молитва – тварь стояла в божьем храме и не особенно переживала по этому поводу. Она здесь убивала.

– Готова? – тихо спросил Пастырь.

Дженнифер на долю секунды прикрыла глаза и сжала кулаки. Потом шепнула:

– Да.

– Беги.

Она сорвалась с места. Едва не снеся иконостас, влетела в алтарь и, уцепившись обеими руками за престол, резко затормозила. Её по инерции дёрнуло вперёд – и она упала на четвереньки, подняв облако пыли. Оглушительно заскрипели доски, Дженнифер вскрикнула и вжалась спиной в престол. Она надеялась, что, падая, не стёрла в знаке защиты никаких особенно важных чёрточек. Но Пастырь чертил все символы с особым тщанием, так что, даже несмотря на то, что колени и ладони Дженнифер были в мелу, целостность рисунка не пострадала.

Сердце у неё бешено колотилось, дыхание лихорадочно вырывалось из приоткрытого рта. Дженнифер жмурилась и мысленно продолжала читать молитву, почти не отдавая себе в этом отчёта.

Вокруг стоял дикий грохот, как будто кто-то снимал по одной все иконы со стен и целенаправленно с размаху ломал их обо все ближайшие поверхности. Вештица яростно, оглушительно верещала, причём её визг раздавался с разных сторон – как если бы она стремительно передвигалась из одного угла в другой. Может быть, так и было. Дженнифер не знала, как быстро демоница была способна перемещаться.

Драка продолжалась и не думала стихать. Дженнифер закрыла уши руками, судорожно соображая, что делать.

Что, если Пастырь замешкался? Если демоница оказалась сильнее, чем он предполагал? Если она смогла его ранить?

«Я сегодня умру? – спросил она неизвестно кого. – Здесь?»

Она подумала о первой жертве вештицы. Несчастной женщине, которая умерла на этом же месте, мучительно, кошмарно. Вспомнила всех остальных – разных возрастов. Тех, у кого тварь выжрала сердца – и тех, что носили в своих утробах не рождённых детей. Она сожрала их без остатка, не оставив даже костей.

Дженнифер стиснула зубы так, что челюсть заболела.

– Чёрта с два…

Что-то тяжёлое ударилось в престол с обратной стороны. Дженнифер завопила от неожиданности и вскочила на ноги, отбежала в сторону, резко развернулась на каблуках и расширившимися от ужаса глазами уставилась на то место, где только что сидела.

Она боялась, непередаваемо сильно боялась увидеть там демона. Или окровавленного, мёртвого Пастыря. И она совершенно не представляла, что будет делать, если какое-либо из её ожиданий подтвердится.

Но возле чудом уцелевшего престола валялись только обломки кануна. Дженнифер переметнула взгляд, выискивая Пастыря – и увидела, как вештица, сидя на нём верхом, вовсю дерёт его грудь когтями.

Она вскрикнула и тут же зажала себе рот руками. Вештица отвлеклась, резко крутанула головой, проворачивая её на тощей шее едва не на все сто восемьдесят градусов. Осклабилась – и вдруг метнулась к Дженнифер, забыв о Пастыре. Тот мгновенно вскочил на ноги и бросился за ней.

– Знак! Встань в знак, живо! – рявкнул он.

Но Дженнифер едва успела сделать шаг, как демоница налетела на неё, сбивая с ног. Она болезненно приложилась затылком о доски и беспомощно прикрыла руками лицо. Прошла всего какая-то доля секунды прежде, чем Пастырь оттащил её в сторону, но Дженнифер показалось, что это было долго, мучительно долго – так остро она ощутила своё ожидание того, что ей в грудь сейчас вонзятся острые когти кровожадной твари.

Но, кажется, то, что вештица отвлеклась на другого человека, сыграло Пастырю на руку. Дженнифер услышала звук – звук вонзаемого в плоть металла. А затем тварь завизжала так, что стало больно ушам.

Звук повторился – один раз, второй. Визг стих, переходя в затихающий хрип.

Дженнифер не задумываясь открыла глаза и приподнялась на локтях. Успела увидеть бьющееся в предсмертной судороге костлявое тело, широко распахнутый рот, из которого густыми толчками выливалась кровь. Потом Пастырь дёрнул её за руки вверх.

Она не удержалась на ногах и упала прямо на него, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь. Он удержал её и положил руку на её затылок, пригнул голову, не позволяя вывернуться и случайно снова увидеть умирающего монстра.

– Всё, – зачем-то сказал он, – не бойся, офицер, уже всё.

Вештица издала последний ужасающий хрип и замолкла.

* * *

В сумке у Пастыря нашлась вторая фляга – уже не с бензином, а с каким-то крепким, хорошим алкоголем. Дженнифер глотнула и закашлялась, но жидкость, тем не менее, мягко прошла по пищеводу, согревая как будто заледеневшие внутренности.

В окне церкви, выходящем на задний двор, ярко плясали отсветы костра – Пастырь оттащил туда тело вештицы, снова тщательно облил бензином и теперь сжигал, следя, чтобы всё как следует прогорело.

Дженнифер заглянула в его сумку, порылась там и нашла бутылочку антисептика и моток эластичных бинтов. Положила находки рядом с собой на скамью и стала тихо ждать, когда он закончит с демоном.

Через полчаса он, тщательно затушив костёр во дворе, неспешно вошёл в церковь. Дженнифер усадила его на своё место и промыла и перевязала две глубокие раны от когтей у него на предплечье. Пастырь не возражал, молчаливо принял эту посильную помощь.

Потом они вместе покинули божий храм и прогулочным шагом прошлись до оставленных за поворотом байков.

– Ты уезжаешь? – спросила Дженнифер, оседлав свой. Сиденье было холодным, и она зябко поёжилась.

– Меня здесь больше ничего не держит, – ответил он с небольшой задержкой.

Дженнифер помолчала немного, кусая губы. Мыслей у неё было много. Вопросов к Пастырю – ещё больше. Но, похоже, у них обоих не было ни времени, ни желания обсуждать всё произошедшее.

– Ты уверен, что с этой тварью покончено? – поинтересовалась она, чтобы хоть что-то спросить.

Он кивнул.

– Хорошо.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Потом Пастырь завёл мотор.

«Сейчас он уедет – и на этом всё, – обратилась Дженнифер мысленно к самой себе, – ты этого хочешь?»

– Пастырь, – негромко позвала она. Он поднял на неё глаза. Она растерянно посмотрела на него в ответ, не уверенная, что должна сказать – и должна ли вообще.

– Меня зовут Пол, – неожиданно произнёс он.

Наверное, со стороны Дженнифер в этот момент смотрелась довольно забавно. Такого уж она точно не ожидала.

– О, – выдала она. И мгновенно залилась краской, понимая, насколько глупо это выглядело.

Более сильное впечатление он смог бы на неё произвести, разве что улыбнувшись. Но он, видимо, посчитал, что с неё и уже сказанного достаточно.

– Прощайте, офицер, – сказал Пол. И, поймав красноречивый взгляд, тут же исправился: – Дженнифер.

Она не выдержала и засмеялась, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные ладони.

– Пока, Пол, – ответила, стирая выступившие от смеха слёзы, – или, может быть, «до встречи»?

Пастырь молчал так долго, что она почти успела пожалеть об этих словах. Но затем он всё же ответил:

– Может быть.

И всё-таки едва заметно улыбнулся, хотя тут же отвернулся, чтобы проверить, надёжно ли пристёгнута его сумка.

Потом Дженнифер ещё долго смотрела ему вслед.

А из-за горизонта медленно поднималось солнце.


End file.
